My Friends Gone Crazy
by Fanfictionaddict1
Summary: This is a dream I had that I turned into a story. Alex was captured by Scorpia but his whole class was with him! And guess what, His best friends were trained spies too! But get this, I was Alex Rider! One-shot about my CRAZY dream.


Friends Gone Crazy!

This is a dream I had that I turned into a story. Alex was captured by Scorpia but his whole class was with him! And guess what, His best friends were trained spies too! But get this, I was Alex Rider! One-shot about my CRAZY dream.

**Chapter one**

**(Okay in the dream I'm Alex Rider but I'm a American Girl so its a little different. I hope you like it!)**

I looked at the clock at school. I go to a Catholic school so we have a small class of 18 kids. My teacher is a lunatic. She believes God is the answer to everything. And if your not paying attention she throws stuff at you or bangs a hammer against her desk. SHES CRAZY. Anyway I was staring at the clock when the door gets shoved up and I guy with a gun comes in. He was wearing an army uniform and was very tall.

"All of you line up against the wall and NO TALKING!" He barked at us. Me, being the super spy I am, refused.

"What are you doing?" He asked shocked that I wasn't cowering in the corner.

"Waiting for you too leave." I responded calmly.

"Ah you must be Alex Rider." He stated. ( Of course he said my name instead but I won't tell you guys it. lol)

"Yes." You know that feeling were you just lost everything you had. Well I just got that.

"Would you like to come to the front?"

"Not really." I told him. I took a glance at my best friends. Sofia was looking at me shockingly. Nicole was praying silently that I would be ok. I could tell because she had her eyes closed. Adam had no fecal expression. And all the popular people were in the corner shaking from fear. Note to self: laugh later at them!

"Are you sure?"

"Um let me think for a second. DUH!"

"As it may." He shot the my teacher. There was blood EVERYWHERE! God, I never felt this scared in my life. Before I had time to react, He said "Your next." And he shot me!

I woke up in a small room all of my classmates were surrounding me. I groaned. My leg was on fire. He must have shot that instead of something important.

"Lay still, you took a really, really bad hit." My sister, Ally, told me.

"Where am I?"

"Scorpia head quarters." I was about to faint.

"We have to get out of here." I was already trying to stand. Luckily I didn't feel that much pain.

"Already on it, Sis." Ally told me.

Oh my God, the door was opened. All of the classmates ran out of the room. I leaned on Sofia for support. When we were out of the building there was a long road. At the end of the road was a gate. And after the gate there was freedom. I could feel it.

Suddenly I heard the sound of gun shots.

"Alex, go! We will be okay." Sofia told me while pushing me towards the gate.

"I can't leave you!"

"Don't worry. I have a plan." She than took a knife from her boot and throw it at a guard 20 feet away. It hit him straight in the chest. I had no time to react to this. My sister grabbed my arm and pulled me too the gate. We were so close! Suddenly the gate crumbled. My hopes of escaping with it.

Angry washed over me. They wanted a fight. Well fine! Here it comes.

I saw my friend Massimo first. He jumped of a building, flipped in the air once, and landing on a guard.

"Dude! Are you OK!" I yelled to him.

"Never better!" He yelled back and ran away punching guards. Shocked was not what I was feeling. It was more like disbelief. My _Friend _just jumped off a building! That was when a guard attacked me!

I ran up to the guard and punched him in the head. He fell. I kicked at punched and knocked out as many as I could before they surrounded me.

"HELP!" I yelled.

Then there was a huge **BOOM **and my world exploded into flame. All of my friends were fighting these guys. One after another. I stood there shocked.

My best friends, Sofia, was like a ninja. She pulled out knifes from here cloths. She killed the Scorpia henchman one after another. It was scary seeing her like this.

My sister was a sniper! She sat on top of a building shooting people left and right.

My friend Adam was knocking out people with karate like an expert!

Everyone else was in the middle of the fight afraid of everything.

I heard a click of a gun. Nicole and Danny were pointing there guns at me! Some of my friends wanted to kill me!

"Why?" I asked them.

They never got a chance to answer. All of my best friends killed them. I watched them go down. There eyes were filled with shock. They hit the ground and I heard a thud. Then...

"Alex, time to get up for school!" My mom yelled.

I jumped up on my bed and took a kick at my sister who was trying to wake me up.

"Holy Crab (Ally doesn't like bad words), Alex! Whats wrong with you?" I stared at her like she gone insane.

"OH MY GOD! THE WHOLE THING WAS A DREAM!" I yelled and ran out my door.

I heard my sister mutter, "Idiot."

**So what do you think? I know its crazy right! I'm not kidding this was my dream! **


End file.
